Kids World's Adventures of Kermit's Swamp Years
Kids World's Adventure of Kermit's Swamp Years is the Kids World crossover film planned by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It's unknown if the film will be shown on YouTube. Plot The movie opens in the swamp lands that Kermit the Frog calls home. After meeting his old friend Horace D'Fly again, he recaps an adventure about his childhood back when he was twelve years old where he enjoyed a serene amphibian's life with his buddies Croaker the Frog and Goggles the Toad, where Kermit wonders what else the world has to offer and what lies beyond the swamp, but is companions do not think the same. When they run into two scientists named Dr. Hugo Krassman (John Hostetter) and Mary (Kelly Collins Lintz), before they are caught by them, Arnie the alligator saves them and warns them about the dangers lurking outside the swamp. The next day while they talk about their dreams, they run into the bully of the swamp named Blotch, a bullfrog, who brutally attacks Goggles after he mistakes him for mooning him, but this causes them to get kidnapped by a pet store owner named Wilson, and Kermit and Croaker have no choice but to venture forth in order to save their friends. After getting run over by Wilson's truck and having tire tracks on his chest, Croaker is no longer able to hop. When Goggles and Blotch are taken into a pet store, Blotch's anger causes problems, especially when they get stuck in a cage with Vicki the snake, but Goggles is able to save them by making Vicki's skin itch with his slime. Along the way, Kermit and Croaker meet a stray dog named Pilgrim (voiced by Cree Summer), who saves them from Krassman and Mary, who decides to help them with finding Goggles and Blotch and getting back to the swamp, and her knowledge of the outside world proves vital in helping them reach the pet shop. Along the way, Kermit discovers the excitement of the movies, the power of a wishing star, and even what it's like to fly. Meanwhile, the other animals at the store manage to convince Goggles and Blotch in a lively musical number that being sold to someone as a pet isn't such a bad idea. Kermit is able to find Wilson's truck by using balloons, but because Goggles isn't in the box anymore, he finds a monkey in a box. A bumpy ride causes Kermit to fall off of the truck, losing the truck again. But, the idea of a pet is spoiled for Goggles and Blotch, who still don't know that the next day they are being taken to George Washington's High School for biology class's dissection. Kermit is able to find Pilgrim and Croaker again, and together they finally find the pet store, but they find out from Vicki that she overheard them going to George Washington's. The next day, Kermit and Croaker are able to get discovered on purpose by Wilson to get to George Washington, but they are able to escape the box they are in by starting a fire. They meet Pilgrim in the high school again, who followed them, but while trying to find Goggles and Blotch, Pilgrim and Croaker get captured by Wilson, anyways. Kermit overhears Wilson heading to biology class, so he hitches a ride on a student's backpack whose heading to the same class, but all of the students don't want to dissect the frogs. Krassman decides to dissect Goggles, but Blotch takes his place to return the favor for rescuing them from Vicki. But, Krassman changes his mind when Wilson brings Croaker in. Mary refuses to show how the dissection is done, so she leaves the classroom and she and Wilson find out that Pilgrim is a friend of the frog. In a daring rescue, Kermit manages to free Croaker from the dissection table and fend off Dr. Krassman using some swashbuckling techniques he picked up at the movie theater from the movie The Black Arrow, but Krassman is able to defeat Kermit, Croaker, and Blotch. Goggles finds the knife that Kermit dropped, but after he picks it up, Krassman spots him. Despite the warnings that Kermit should never talk to humans, Kermit stops Krassman from killing Goggles by talking, and he addresses Krassman directly asking him to please release the frogs. This also reveals that Pilgrim can talk. This fortuitous decision reveals that Krassman, as a child, when he was going to dissect his first frog, the frog he was going to dissect told him to stop, but he refused to say it out loud to everyone else in Krassman's classroom, which caused him to be humiliated. With the truth at long last revealed that frogs can indeed talk, Krassman frees all the frogs and dismisses the class and enables Kermit and his friends to return home. When they hitch a ride back on Wilson's truck, Wilson adopts Pilgrim and the four frogs head home. Back in the present, Kermit enters the swamp to meet up with his three old frog friends, and Horace D'Fly is seen again singing. Trivia * Kermit will become the first member of Kids World's Adventures team, and he'll join Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock and the Pokemon gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kovu, Kiara, Ma, Uncle Max, Rafiki, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck and the Land Before Time Gang, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs and the gang, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Genie, Iago, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Chanticleer, Owen, Izzy, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Ranamon, Oogie Boogie, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), the Rugrats Gang, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Sam the Eagle, Animal, and the Electric Mayhem), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chirs, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Terrence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Alice, Hercules, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagscar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, the Regular Show Gang, Pajama Sam, Ash and his Friends, Littlefoot and his Friends, the Penguins of Madagascar, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Iago, Ace Bunny and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, The Flintstones, The Jetsons, Yogi's Gang, The vultures, Jimmy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, the Tiny Toons Gang, Ronald Mcdonald and his Friends, Ttark, Earthworm Jim, Clifford the big red dog and their characters, Dink the Little Dinosaur and his friends, Spyro the dragon and his friends, Charlie Brown and their Friends, Thomas the tank engine and his friends, Toucan Sam and his nephews, Tony the tiger, Sailor Moon and the Sailor scouts, Cap'n Crunch, Mike, Sulley, Gumby and his friends, Maurice, Mort, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Tom, Huckleberry, Becky, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Greg, Marcia, Jan, Peter, Churro, Becky O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Jake Berman, Tad Simpson, Hanon, Murphy, Marcus, Timmy Moore, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Briggs, Patterson, Priscilla O'Shea,Debbis O'Shea, Ruby Zolteck, Caroline, Buzz, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tessie, Ryan, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Henry Baker, Kim Baker, Jessica Baker, Mark Baker, Mike Baker, Lorraine Baker, Nigel Baker, Kyle Baker, The Oslen Twins, Aaron, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Teddy, Walter, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz and Kids World's Adventures Team on many other adventures, starting with Kids World's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. Category:Spin-off films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Kids World/Jim Henson films Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DeviantART Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Adventure Films Category:Animals and Kids films